


James gets caught out

by theothr_amy



Category: Derry Girls
Genre: David is an adoring boyfriend, James is a usless gay tbh, M/M, collective teasing of James but nothinh thats that deep, nsfw ref, the gang love one (1) man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothr_amy/pseuds/theothr_amy
Summary: David had the whole house to himself, as his parents had left town for the weekend leaving him to take care of it. As a natural response, he immediately called his boyfriend James around for the weekend.James and David share a weekend, which leads to the Girls catching on





	James gets caught out

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: maybe a little follow up of the others finding out because James' boyfriend David is in noway shy about leaving marks or making innuendos around the gang? Or something like that? Bonus for Michelle dead-panning and James being a disastrous embarrassed flustered mess

David had the whole house to himself, as his parents had left town for the weekend leaving him to take care of it. As a natural response, he immediately called his boyfriend James around for the weekend. As it happens, James’ aunt was very eager to get rid of her children, and so James went to David’s, and Michelle to Erin’s. James was understandably nervous, this was the second time the boys had been alone together. The first had been a particularly disastrous date to a local café, David had attempted to hold James’ hand, leaving the other in a state of flustered adoration, and also causing him to spit out half of his coke. James had then attempted to reciprocate, by gently playing footsies with David, instead kicking him so hard he bruised. The two had decided to set another date and try again, however James was still terrified of messing up his first true relationship. He’d had girlfriends before, but they were easy to please, all he needed to do was hug them and pretend to be happy when they kissed him. David was different, David was endlessly cool and made James doubt his every move. David found James’ nervousness endearing and loved his bizarre sense of humour. 

The two were a natural fit. They just needed some time to bind better. 

This was the perfect time. 

James arrived at about 5, just in time for David to order something in for tea (he knew of James’ dislike of the chippie). They greeted each other with an awkward flailing hug, as they weren’t quite sure of who should be hugged and who should be the hugger. The awkwardness emphasised by the fact that James’ Aunt was stood about 5 metres away from the boys. She sighed and gave James a cautionary look before returning to the car, leaving the two boys to enter the house. 

James dumped his back into the corner, and looked to David. “So, uh, what do you wanna do?” 

David mindlessly scratched at his eyebrow, giving him an air of un adulterated ‘cool’-at least he hoped that’s what James would pick up. “Well, I rented some films, and there’s a pizza on the way” David just managed to stop himself from laughing at the way the other boy perked his head up at the word. 

Their conversion lulled slightly, and was a non-starter until their pizza arrived. The two plated their pizza with gentle chatter, until James managed to knock David’s pizza out of his hands. “Oh God! Oh David— I’m sorry” 

David could only chuckle at his flustered state “Don’t worry, hon” he froze at his own word. He caught James’ eye gently, “I can call you that, right?”. Too flustered to respond, James could only nod. 

Their night continued rather uneventfully, until James found himself with David curled up on his chest. The boys had finished their Pizza and were onto their third gory horror flick of the night. David nuzzled down and James had to stop himself from audibly gasping. David heard his attempt to stop the sound and glanced up “You alright?” James mumbled something halfway coherent in response and kissed David on the forehead. 

David grinned, this was going to be fun. 

————————————

James woke up with a slight ache in his chest and some dark, red bruises on his neck. He had spent the whole weekend with his boyfriend and it was bliss. They had spent hours talking and laughing, he truly felt happy for the first time since leaving London. 

There was one slight issue though. He inspected his neck gently in the mirror, James had no real issue with David’s.... habits, it was only when it impacted on his life outside of their relationship that it mattered. Today it mattered, he had managed to hide his bright red bites from his family by wearing ridiculous, over sized jumpers. But one of the Sisters at school would immediately call him out for this, he needed a new method. He hastily pasted plasters on his neck and one or two on his chin for effect. He could, quite possibly, pull this off.

He managed to get through most of the morning, until Michelle caught him out while on the bus “Sorry, but what the FUCK have you got on your neck?”

“I cut myself, is all” James was a pathetic liar, and the group easily caught him.

“You cut yourself?” Erin pressed “all the way up and down your neck?” Shit. This was getting worse.

“Yea, I cut myself shaving” He desperately attempted to reign to conversion back in. Orla reached out a hand, attempting to pull one of the plasters off, which James quickly slapped away. 

“You? Shaving? Aye, good one James” Michelle retorted “You don’t even look like you’ve touched puberty yet” The group gave a collective laugh. James grimaced, he was glad to have the conversation changed, but at what cost. 

Their conversion changed multiple times again until, while James was distracted, Orla snuck her hand out again. “Oh my God!” Clare shrieked. It took James a full minute to realise that along their journey, he had sweat enough to loosen a plaster for Orla’s wondering hands to peel. Even Michelle fell silent in the aftermath of Clare’s outburst. “Okay, what the hell” She finally started.

James was lost for words, there was nothing he could say that would change the sheer awkwardness of this situation. “Oh my God, James got bucked” Erin spoke after a deep breath. The group burst into laughter yet again. James inhaled sharply 

“It was David, David Donnelly” he spoke, in an attempt to reduce the pain of the situation. The group was stunned into silence a second time. Erin seemed the most concerned, especially as David was the current object of her affections. “Oh aye, like you’ve bucked David Donnelly”

“He’s telling the truth, I can tell” Orla finally spoke with her usual wisdom, “Good for you James, someone had to” 

“Some one... had to... buck David Donnelly ?” Erin questioned , which caused the group to burst into more chatter ;and like that James’ torment was over. 

He would make David promise to be more careful next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have to slow down on the prompts rn (I’m heading into exam season rn and I need to work stuff out) I’ll still take ‘em, They’ll just take longer to do [tumblr @lesbianthirteeen]


End file.
